1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speed reducers, particularly to a cycloidal pinwheel speed reducer.
2. Description of Related Art
A cycloidal pinwheel speed reducer may include an input shaft mounted on a frame by a bearing. The input shaft includes an eccentric shaft, and is assembled with two cycloidal gears by the eccentric shaft. The two cycloidal gears are respectively connected to an output shaft. The eccentric shaft rotates the cycloidal gears, and the cycloidal gears rotate the output shaft. However, when in use, each cycloidal gear simultaneously rotates around its own axis and an additional axis, a high rotation concentricity of the cycloidal pinwheel speed reducer is needed to achieve a stable transmission. However, in order to achieve a high transmission ratio, the cycloidal gears may be used in a second transmission stage, and the input shaft is used to output a movement of a first transmission stage. The first transmission stage may affect a rotation concentricity of the input shaft, which reduces the rotation concentricity of the cycloidal pinwheel speed reducer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.